


a mother's help

by playitagain



Series: a mother's love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Molly's POV, POV Outsider, PTSD, Ron's embarrassed and nervous, Sibling teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Ron needs some help preparing for his first official date with Harry. Molly is recruited to help with the meal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: a mother's love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119764
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	a mother's help

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a whole series that is going to focus on Molly and Ron's relationship as she watches Ron and Harry grow together.

Ron looks rumpled as he stumbles down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes tirely. Molly can tell he didn’t get much sleep the night before, the bags under her youngest son’s eyes a seemingly permanent feature on his face these days. There is a tangle of hair just above his ear, the locks falling to his shoulders after his refusal to allow Molly to trim it time and time again. Molly can even spot a bit of stubble splotching his cheeks, already coming in fuller for his age than any of her older sons. 

“Good Morning, dear,” she greets when he ungracefully plops into one of the rickety kitchen chairs. She can tell how tired he truly is by the sluggish way his limbs seem to be moving this morning. He had mentioned they were doing more physical work during their training this past week and Molly assumes he’s a bit sore. “Did you want some eggs?” 

Ron is blurry eyed when he looks up at her, like he could fall right back asleep on the table at any moment. Molly can’t help the fondness that washes over her as she’s reminded of those early mornings waking Ron as a child, a time so simple. This boy in front of her has a whole war behind him, one he fought on the front lines barely of age. The same son that was becoming an auror to help catch the rest of the death eaters that are still in hiding. This isn’t the same innocent little boy who had been so excited to get his Hogwarts letter. That doesn’t stop Molly from stepping forward to brush her fingers through his hair and out of those blue eyes that she loves.

Molly’s smile is soft when Ron leans into the touch, eyes closed again. He seems to relish in the gentle touch for a moment before he blinks his eyes open again, looking a bit more awake this time around. “Only if you’re making some,” Ron says around a yawn. Molly scrunches her nose at his morning breath but doesn’t comment as she steps back toward the stove. 

“I’ll put some on for you,” she announces. She cracks two eggs over the pan and with a flick of her wand watches a fork scramble the eggs as she goes about placing some toast and sausage on the table. Ron’s thank you is already muffled by the bit of toast he’s munching on as he fills his plate with food. 

The crackling of the pan is a soothing sound that allows Molly to take a deep breath. The act of cooking breakfast has always helped her get ready for the day, clear the thoughts and dreams that plague her, even more so now that the war took one of her sons away from her. 

“Mum?” The silence is broken when Ron clears his throat, calling her attention. Breakfast is normally a quiet affair now, the whole of the Weasley family waking from restless nights and mentally preparing themselves for another day. Ron is normally one of the least talkative, sitting close to Harry and casting him worried glances.

She places the eggs on a floating plate, directing it in the direction of the table. She follows after it, dropping into the chair next to her son. “What is it, dear?” The new view has her noting the small blush across his cheeks, ears a bit pink. Molly watches him curiously as he nibbles on a bit of toast.

“I was-” He clears his throat again, obviously nervous as he moves to wipe his hands across his pajamas. Molly watches the crumbs flutter to the ground with a frown, but doesn’t say anything as she watches the nerves play across Ron’s blushing face. “I was wondering if you could help me make lunch.” Ron is looking at her through his lashes now, face angled toward the table. 

“Of course you can help make lunch,” she answers a bit confused by his questions. She doesn’t know why he would feel shy about such a thing. He’s helped a bit in the kitchen the last few months, something that’s seemed to sparked his interest since the war. 

“No, um-” Molly watches as he composes himself again, casting a quick glance at the stairs. “I want to make lunch to go.” He must catch the confusion that is still on her features because he continues this time. “Harry and I- we are going to go out for lunch. The weather is brilliant today and we watched to ride around a bit and eat lunch.” 

Molly can’t help the smile that pulls up her lips, excitement clear on her face. “You’re going on a date!” That has Ron’s cheeks rosy as he seems to fold into himself in his embarrassment, like it can make him look smaller and disappear into the chair. 

Molly is about to reassure her youngest son when she’s interrupted, startled when Goerge enters the small room. It seems Molly missed the flare of the floo only moments again because George is standing in the doorway, his mischievous smile - something that’s been missing more often than not after the loose of his twin- lighting up his whole face. 

“Ickle Ronniekins has a date?” The teasing tone is echoing in the small room, lost for nearly a year. Molly missed this side of her son, this fun loving prankster that used to annoy her non stop with his twin. The problem is that Ron has practically sunk under the table in his embarrassment at this point. He had already been nervous about his afternoon with Harry and Molly only wanted to make sure her boys felt comfortable coming to her for help and advice. 

“Leave your brother alone, George,” Molly says, voice stern. It seems to only light a fire under her son though as he drops into a seat across from Ron, leaning on his open palm so he can lean across the table. 

“Did Ickle Ronniekins finally move on from our little Hermione? Find a nice witch, did ya?” Molly presses her lips together at his words, her mind instantly focusing on the word witch. She doesn’t miss the torment that flashes over Ron’s face, like he just knows he can’t tell his brother that it isn’t a witch that he’s found but a wizard who just so happens to be his best mate. Molly realizes she’s probably assumed a few times that it would be a witch, suddenly understanding why her son was so nervous about telling the family about his relationship. 

Molly wants to defend him, but she can tell Ron has no desire to tell his brother about his little date with Harry and she isn’t about to say anything. This is Ron’s news and he would tell the family on his own time. That doesn’t stop her from saying, “I’m sure they are just lovely, dear. Now eat your breakfast, that shop won’t run itself.” 

Molly is no miracle worker though. It doesn’t help that George looks more like himself than ever as he teases his youngest brother about his date later in the day. It gets him a lot of annoyed gabs and grumbles from his brother, but no details about the date whatsoever. Ron is unusually tight lipped, not even his normal temper getting the best of him as he spills his secrets in a blind rage. George seems to deflate, but doesn’t give up, throwing jabs at his brother as he enjoys his meal a bit slower than usual. 

“George, I’m not bloody telling you,” Ron finally snaps. He’s finished his plate and Molly is surprised he hasn’t wandered back upstairs like he normally does on one of his few days off from training. He must really want some help with his date with Harry if he’s hanging around. 

“George,” Molly interrupts before he can reply. The older of the two snaps his mouth shut at Molly’s tone, meeting her gaze. “I think that shop needs some running.” The other seems to deflate a bit at the prospect and Molly doesn’t hesitate to hurry around the table and hug her son. The other has been more receptive to her hugs since he lost his twin, though most of Molly’s children were much more receptive to her hugs these days, even Harry. 

“This isn’t over little brother,” George promises and she watches as Ron seems to sink into his seat again, chewing on his bottom lip. He doesn’t grace George with even a goodbye as he finally hurries over to the floo to get back to his shop. Molly can tell it still hurts, sees the weariness on his face, but she’s so proud he’s gone back to finish the legacy he started with his brother. 

But George isn’t her focus right now. Ron is.

She’s never seen Ron this nervous before. He’s normally a lot more quick witted even when he gets a bit flustered around his brothers. This was definitely an indication of how much Ron liked Harry and Molly couldn’t help but think this is even more than that. It was clear the boys loved each other even before they got together and Molly has no doubt that they are in love now. 

“Ronnie dear, did you have any ideas for your date with Harry?” she asks, voice gentle. It doesn’t seem he is ready to share with anyone else at the moment and probably wouldn’t have shared with her if she hadn’t checked on them late that night. She wants to make sure Ron knows she is always on his side. 

“Training’s been tough, ya know?” Ron states, hands twisting in his lap. He’s looking up now and Molly can see the emotions playing over his features. “We’ve been working a bit on occlumency and I think it’s bringing back some stuff.” Molly knows the very basics about Voldemort's free rain in Harry’s mind, but it’s clear Ron knows more than he is letting on. Molly doesn’t need to be a genius to know how horrible it must have been to have Voldemort in your head though. “He hasn’t been on his broom since before we left. We used to fly all the time so I thought it might help. And the mind healer suggested we get out a bit more.”

The mention of the war has Molly’s heart aching. This was the son that’s been fighting Voldemort since he was eleven and he ran off to find Horcruxes without a word back to his family. The war was hard for all of her children, but Molly didn’t know where Ron was. She hadn’t a clue if Ron, Harry and Hermione were even alive. It was one of the worst periods of her life. 

Just because it was one of the worst periods of her life, doesn’t take away from the fact that she is so proud of her son and his friends. They’re the reason Voldemort is gone for good. She doesn’t know much about their time away. It was something for the three of them, something they shared and talked about huddled together in front of the fire or shut up in Ron’s room. The most she’s been able to get out of the three is that they had a rather large row that ended in Ron leaving, Ron being very illusive about what happened while he was gone, and the basis of the Horcruxes. 

Molly has to shake herself from her thoughts. Ron survived. He’s sitting right in front of her, looking for her help as he gets his life back on track after the war with the person he loves the most. “I think that sounds wonderful, dear. What did you want to do for lunch?”

Ron looks a bit bashful as he moves to rub his neck. “I was wondering if we could make Treacle Tart. Harry hasn’t had it in ages and it’s his favorite.” 

“I think that’s brilliant! I can show you how to make it,” she smiles. The oven is already warm and ready to go and she’s always wanted to teach her children how to cook and bake. She hadn’t expected it to be Ron but he seems to enjoy creating dishes with her when he has time after training. It sadly isn’t often, but Molly will take what she can get. “Why don’t you get the picnic basket and a blanket from the closet and I’ll grab the ingredients.” 

The smile on Ron’s faces lights up the whole room. 

\-------------------

Molly is washing dishes when she catches sight of Ron and Harry just over the hill. It seems their little date is coming to an end but Molly isn’t surprised. It’s nearly dinner time and she’s just about to put the meat pie in the oven for dinner. 

As the pair get closer to the house, Molly is speechless when she catches the smile on Harry’s lips. The other rarely smiles these days and it breaks Molly’s heart every time she sees him. This was one of the brightest smiles she’s ever seen grace his lips though, his green eyes lighting up with more love than Molly could have ever imagined. She can’t remember the last time she saw two people so clearly in love. 

Ron is bending down now to press a kiss to his cheek and Molly watches as Harry’s cheeks pink at the gesture, ducking down only to stop in his tracks. Ron stumbles at the sudden change in pace, looking back curiously at Harry. That loving smile turning into something a little more mischievous as Harry raises onto his toes to press their lips together. 

Molly takes that as her cue to stop watching and set the table, allowing them a moment of privacy.

It is a very long moment of privacy because they don’t push the door open for another ten minutes, both looking a bit rumpled and embarrassed. Molly can’t bring herself to look away as they share another smile with each other. This one is soft and gentle and Molly can’t believe she missed this for so long. There is no doubt in her mind that these boys were completely head over heels for each other. This was it for them. This was the look of a couple that was going to be together for a long time coming. 

“Now boys,” she interrupts, catching their attention. She notes they drop hands at this point, allowing them to hang freely, but that doesn’t stop their arms from touching. “I don’t see a basket in your hands.”

Ron’s eyes widen in panic as he seems to realize that not only is the basket not with them but the blanket and brooms have been left behind as well. The panic turns into embarrassment because Molly knows exactly what distracted them and Harry and Ron seem to realize she knows. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry says. He looks a bit unsure and Molly allows a kind smile to grace her lips. She was only teasing and Harry seems to allow himself a breath when he seems to catch on. 

“Just be back in time for dinner with the basket.” That has Ron blushing as he grabs Harry’s hand to pull him back toward the apple orchard. 

“Blood hell, I can’t believe my mum,” she hears as the pair hurry down the hill, watching as she is all but forgotten as Ron starts to chase Harry back toward their little picnic. 

She hasn’t seen love like that in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart happy!
> 
> Is there anything you want to see in this series? Let me know in your comments and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Find on tumblr at [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/). I'm taking rarry and deamus requests!


End file.
